The detection and quantitation of protein-ligand binding interactions is critical for understanding protein function and drug action. Current assays for the analysis of protein-ligand binding interactions do not have the combination of throughput, generality, and quantitative capabilities necessary for characterizing protein-ligand binding interactions on the proteomic scale. This ultimately precludes a complete understanding of protein function and drug action. Proposed here is the development of a protein-ligand binding platform that is amenable to quantitative analyses on the proteomic scale and that is useful with a wide range of ligand types including small molecules, DNA, peptides, and proteins. The platform exploits an H/D exchange- and mass spectrometry-based technique, termed SUPREX, for the high-throughput and quantitative thermodynamic analysis of protein-ligand binding interactions. The specific aims of this work are focused on the platform's development, validation and initial application to analysis of the protein network in the 55-protein Escherichia coli (E. coli) bacteriophage T7 proteome, to analysis of protein-protein interactions in a subset of 11 proteins involved in a yeast cell-signaling pathway, and to drug mode-of-action studies using selected proteins in the yeast proteome. In the proposed work we will (1) characterize the thermodynamic properties of each model protein in this study using three different protocols;(2) optimize and evaluate the different protocols in (1) in terms of their throughput and multiplex cababilities;(3) use the optimized protocols to detect and quantify the protein-protein interactions between the 55 proteins T7 proteome and between 11 yeast proteins in involved in a Camediated cell-signaling pathway;(4) demonstrate the platform's ability to identify the on-target and off-target interactions of the immunosuppressive drug, cyclosporin A (CsA), with the 11 cell-signaling proteins in yeast;and (5) utilize the platform in a drug mode-of-action study in which tamoxifen will be screened for binding to a set of 1427 yeast proteins in order to better understand the pleiotropic activities of this breast cancer drug. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Current assays for protein-ligand binding do not have the combination of throughput, generality, and quantitative capabilities necessary for characterizing protein function and drug action on the proteomic scale. Proposed here is the development of a protein-ligand binding platform that is amenable to quantitative analyses on the proteomic scale. The work will focus on the platform's optimization, validation, and initial application to analysis of the protein network in the 55-protein E. coli bacteriophage T7 proteome, to analysis of protein-protein interactions in a subset of 11 proteins involved in a yeast cell-signaling pathway, and to drug mode-of-action studies using proteins in the yeast proteome;but, the platform will be scaleable and directly applicable to the quantitative analysis of protein-ligand binding in other proteomes.